gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Variblune
http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/hobby_garage/imgs/0/c/0c90591f.jpg, also translated as Varibloom: The original Sentai flying fortress, created by EAGLE and utilized by the Gorengers, usually piloted by Akira Shinmei (Aorenger). It blew up with Iron Man Mask Temujin aboard (but not the Gorengers, fortunately). It was replaced by the Varidreen. Overview The Variblune is an early bulldog-like VTOL aircraft, propelled by helicopter blades under the craft. Its "mandibles" can open up and deploy various tools depending on the situation, and can store the Gorenger Machines. The mandibles can be used to retrieve an object as large as a school bus, alternatively, a tube can be dropped to suck people up into the Variblune, primarily used for rescue purposes. Modeldot9 (28) (13) (38) (18) (5).png|Cockpit History Following the formation of the Gorengers, the Variblune was first launched, piloted by Akira Shinmei and Daita Oiwa, to retrieve a bus full of schoolchildren which Black Cross Army Masked Monster Gold Mask planned to blow up with gunpowder in a warehouse. During the face-off against Warrior Mask, the Variblune, piloted by Shinmei, arrived to retrieve Professor Kudo and his son Koichi, sucking them up to the ship via its tube. The Variblune came to pick-up Tsuyoshi and Daita after they stole a new bomb the Black Cross Army had developed. Utilizing their Birdies, Akarenger and Kirenger performed the Gorenger High Jump to fly into the Variblune. The Variblune was used to intercept a hot air balloon containing Jade Mask's Jade Mold spores, with Aorenger disembarking and capturing the balloon, thwarting Jade Mask's plot. When Midorenger was captured by Poison Gas Mask, the other Gorengers came in the Variblune, disembarking on their Gorenger Machines to rescue him. Gokaiger Years later, a salaryman owned a toy replica of the Variblune. Due to his money troubles, he considered selling it but decided it wouldn't be worth it. When the Black Cross Colossus attacked, the toy became the Variblune itself and united with the other revived mecha to fight Black Cross Colossus. Variblune and Sky Ace proceeded to assault the Black Cross Colossus, followed by Battle Fever Robo using its Chinese Bamboo Slice on him. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, the Variblune along with Sky Ace attacked Brajira of the Messiah, leaving an opening for him to be defeated by GokaiOh and Gosei Great. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before the Variblune combined with GokaiOh to become the flying Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. The Variblune was summoned, along with MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder all at once to finish off the Fake GokaiOh. After using a array of greater powers against a vast fleet of Zangyack ships in Ackdos Gill's invasion, the Variblune was summoned and combined into Goren GokaiOh, and when used in conjunction with the greater powers of Dynaman and Jetman, the fleet was wiped out. However, reinforcements suddenly appeared and Goren GokaiOh was beaten and badly damaged. Chou Super Hero Taisen Summoned by the Goriders, the Variblune, piloted by /Akarider, is part of a team of five Kamen Rider and Super Sentai mecha which wipe out the fleet, allowing the Goriders to destroy the mothership with the . Combinations Goren GokaiOh Goren GokaiOh uses the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia for a finisher. The Gorenger's Greater Power was granted to them by Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger) during the return of his old enemy, the Black Cross King. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Variblune: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Variblune is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which is available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Behind the scenes Merchandise The Variblune flying fortress was released as part of the Gorenger Toyline. Musical Themes Variblune's leitmotif is entitled Tobe! Variblune. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen Chou Super Hero Taisen TVCM 10 }} External links *Variblune at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Variblune at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Vehicles Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Mecha (Gorenger) Category:Sentai-Exclusive Mecha